Find true love?
by DHG
Summary: I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Bakura/??? (review to suggest couple)
1. Default Chapter

My first fanfiction, yay! I hope this turns out good ^.^ Alright, first there's a few things I have to say, the fanfiction will have a Bakura/? pairing! (who I should pair him up with?) Can you give me ideas in some reviews? (I don't mind yaoi so I'd accept that too) I'll read all your reviews and consider all of the pairings suggested.  
  
About me...hmm, well, all you have to know is that I'm an evil bishie fan! I like all the evil bishounens! Like Bakura, Kaiba, Malik, Yami Malik, and Ryou's okay too, even if he's not really evil... (and pegasus...EEWWW!) well any ways, my nick name's DHG, which stands for: Drunken Half Godess ^_^" (gotta love it)  
  
DHG: now on with the fic!  
  
Ps: the pairing isn't decided yet, maybe in the second or third chapter ^_^ (so review, please, I need ideas! I don't know what you people want!)  
  
It had been raining outside for a few hours now. The heavy downpoor was savagelly drenching every thing in it's reach as the black swirling clouds hurried by in large sweeps. Not a soul in sight, other than the soaked figure leaning against a tall tree. The white haired boy gazed up at the sky dreamily, as he realized that he was alone. A droplet of water hit his face, then a second, and a few more. He glared up at the sky as if ordering it to stop, but to no avail, the rain only hit his face harder (it seemed).  
  
Bakura let out a sigh and leant back on the tree, thinking about why it was he wasn't inside, the warmth of Ryou's house. He simply shook it off and closed his eyes.  
  
"If I was indoors, I would probably just think of why I wasn't outside, it's so stupid... These things mortals waist their time on..."  
  
Finally accepting the fact that the rain wasn't stopping, he finally decided to think about something else... How was Ryou now?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was in Ryou's house and it was nearly midnight. It was also raining, as it was now, maybe worse, there was definetly thunder now.  
  
Bakura stood there with a smirk plastered to his face, eyes looking maniacly insane.  
  
He held a shard of broken glass in his hand, squeasing it between his fingers as it started to drip blood.  
  
Ryou was laying on the cold kitchen floor, he could obviously feel all this pain in his hand. As he lay there in a feetal position, curled on the floor. Nothing could be heard other than the violent storm outside and the soft whimpering of Ryou in the shadows.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Well, After Bakura killed Ryou's father, Yugi and Yami took Ryou to live with them. They didn't want to risk Ryou's health, or his life, so they took him away. Ever since, Bakura had stayed uner the tall tree in the backyard.  
  
DHG: So how do you like the story? I didn't want to continue, really, so I decided to end it short here. I know it's really, terribly short, but I don't know what pairing it's going to be, so I'll wait untill I get at least... lets say... ten reviews? is that a little much? we'll see, I promiss to write a new chapter a week, maybe even two if I feel like it. 


	2. Author's notes

DHG:   
  
Hi every one, this isn't a chapter, just some author's notes. I'm only going to write one chapter every week, if I get bored, and I want to write, I'll just do some ranting. So thanks for the people who reviewed my story in the first chapter, you don't know how happy it makes me, I feel like my story may actually be going some were ^_^"   
  
So any ways, I was reading what people wrote, seems there are alot of Tea/ Bakura fans out there...hmm, you know, that may not be a bad idea, I was thinking about it myself, but hey, I wanted to know if any one else would like it. There was one Bakura/ Serenity, I've never heard about that one before, and I like anything that's original, but I still like Bakura/ Tea better, so I don't know.  
  
So, I'll wait untill next week end, I'll give some more people a chance to review before I update the story, I can't wait to update! But there's still not that many reviews, so I'll wait, I want more opinions, and I hope I get at least one flame, I think that it's kind of like constructive cryticism...only more...bashing O_o 


	3. Sorry!

hey every one, I'm so sorry I didn't get anything written! really, my mom kicked me off the computer  
  
cause I failled school (doing grade 9 again next year)  
  
I'm going to update the story, I'm going to put at least one chapter, but I'll try to get another one done too.  
  
Well, if you read the first chapter you'll notice it was really short, I don't usually write short fanfictions like that,  
  
I usually write them quite long actually.  
  
again I'm sorry for my really late update, nothing could be done.  
  
I even tried sneaking on the computer and I was caught ^_^" 


	4. Chapter 2 finally

As Bakura got inside the house, it was dark, abandoned. He looked around the empty kitchen, there was a fowl scent in the air, no doubt about that, no one had been here to clean, or throw anything out, so there were all sorts of rotten foods. He moved on to the living room, what made him wince was there on the wall, there was a small splash of old blood. Probably Ryou's, when he got beaten, he ignored the thought and decided to sleep.

Bakura slowly dragged himself up the stairs and over to Ryou's room, and let himself colapse on Ryou's bed letting sleep consume him.

The next morning, he woke up to a sharp pain on his left cheek, he lazilly let himself drop off the bed onto the floor, and slowly got up. He put a trembling hand to his throbing face and cut his hand on a sharp shard of glass that was stuck in his face.

He moaned at the thought of how there was broken glass in his bed, but quickly shook it off and went to the bathroom across the hallway. Once there he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself.

There he saw an extremelly pale young man, with a long white mane of hair. He looked very malnurished and unhealthy. Almost forgetting why he was there he started at the piece of glass.

Bakura: "damned glasssss-Ow"

He winced as he tried to pull out the glass, it was stuck from the side and was painfully hard to remove from such an akward angle it was placed. Then there was a knock at the door. He waited bitterly for the noise to stop, but this person was, apparently, very persistent and wasn't giving up any time soon.

Bakura: What should I do? should I wait for the knocking to cease or answer it? aw hell, "I'm coming!!"

He, more than patiently, walked downstairs and to the door. He looked out the window and saw Yugi there, or Yami...which ever. Joey and Tea were with him, what in the hell did they want?

Bakura: "if you wanted to see if I was still alive, my corps are in the backyard, now go away and let me sleep!"

Apparently that didn't work. Bakura walked up the stairs again, but the knocking didn't stop. He ignored it and kept walking up the stairs. Once there he opened a window in Ryou's room, one right above the door and watched, amused, as Joey was now pounding loudly on the door.

Only when they looked up did Bakura's smirk fade.

Yugi had a drop of blood on his face, Bakura quickly remembered about his cheek being almost pierced with glass. He put his hand to it trying to wipe the blood, but stopped when he heard the door slam open downstairs.

Yugi: "Joey! don't, calm down!"

Joey had run up the stairs being followed by Yugi close by and Tea a few seconds latter who was walking slowly behind.

Joey: "so, this is where ya hang out, eh?"

Bakura: "..."

****Bakura's POV****

I looked out the window, hated more than anything when Ryou's friends came to confront me, why did they bother anymore, I thought, now Ryou was gone they would leave me alone. Apparently not.

Joey: "answer me! now!"

Yugi was on the verge of tears now, what a pathetic mortal, just like Ryou...

Tea was just...blank, intresting... her expretion showed no emotions whatso ever...

Joey was still yelling at me, no clue what about, I couldn't seem to pay attention, my vision was coming in and out of focus...

Sudenly Joey took me by the colar of my jacket and shook me, trying to get an answer for something I didn't even hear the question for, but couldn't care less. I winced a bit, I'd just realized how weak I was after little to no sleep. And cursed to myslef in thought.

****

Joey: "so, are ya glad now, ya freak! Ryou's dead and it's your fault!"

Yugi was now quietly sobing on the ground

Bakura: "so why are you here?"

****

I couldn't stay awake long enough to hear the answer for that, I think he let go of my collar and hit me, I couldn't really tell, I had blacked out.

****Tea's POV****

I couldn't beleive it, Ryou was dead, one of my friends...one of my very best friends was gone...no one knows why he did it, he was living with Yugi and Yami ever since they found out Bakura was beating him.

I always thought everthing would be alright with Yami to look after him. But just last night, we found him dead, in a pool of his own blood with a note.

It was a note he wrote before....it was scribbled pretty fast. All it said was that he was sorry and that he really beleived there was no point to live, I can't remember what exacly it said, but I was left speechless. Even if I wanted to say something, I couldn't.

Then Yugi decided to go tell Bakura, even if we didn't want to talk to him, he said, Ryou's yami had a right to know. So Yugi, me and Joey came to Ryou's house, incase Bakura was here. Only a few minutes after knocking there came a rude reply. Something like: "if you came to see me, my body's in the backyard."

Well, now, Joey's beating up Bakura, for some reason I want him to stop, he looks so...weak and pitifull with his face all cut up like that, I just hoped he didn't do that to himself.

****

Tea: "Joey! stop it, he's had enough!"

I ran over to where they were, Joey wasn't stopping, didn't anything I just say get through to him? I pushed him so hard he almost fell, damn, I think he almost flew! I glared at him, I think he got the message, he left imediatly, Yugi following behind.Yeah, you guessed it, they left.

I couldn't say anything, so I sat next to Bakura's limp body on the floor, locked my arms around my knees and cried.

I don't know how long I was crying there on the floor, but it seemed like forever, (actually, I think it was just five minutes). But when I stopped, I dragged myself closser to Bakura. He looked so much like Ryou, even more so when he was sleeping, cause then he looked so innoscent, just like Ryou did.

I decided to wash his face up a bit, it looked all tattered. I knew where everything was since I use to come to Ryou's house alot before we found out about Bakura.

I went to the bathroom and got a cloth, I soaked it in warm water and got some rubing alcohol.

I figured he was still sleeping, so I started on cleaning up that nasty cut.

First I dabbed the wet cloth on it and gently wiped all the blood off his face, then I poured a bit of alcohol on the cloth and pressed it against his cheek.

*********************

A few minutes latter Tea was tired and a bit bored, she decided to take a nap. When she got to Ryou's bed she noticed bits of glass, she figured that's how Bakura must have cut himself, and was a bit releived that he wasn't trying to kill himself.

Tea: maybe I should just wait untill he wakes up, incase he tries anything...

A few minutes went by, but for Tea it felt like hours, was he even still alive? She slowly crawled over to him on the floor and checked his pulse, he had one.

Tea: why am I still here? I should leave, I mean, he might have looked all weak and everything when Joey and Yugi left, but what if he gets better? Would he kill....me? (gulp)

*********************

DHG: hey every one, I'm really sorry I didn't update, but I thought I did and I started writting the 3rd chapter already, when I went to upload the 3rd one, there wasn't a second one, so I'm really sorry! I'm going to wait a few more days before I post up the 3rd chapee, k?


End file.
